After all
by FiraLili
Summary: Sesshōmaru tenía una vida hecha, a sus 46 años había alcanzado un éxito rotundo en los negocios, sin embargo, a pesar de toda la riqueza al alcancé de su mano aún había un gran vacío en su vida, eso hasta una noche cuando una joven de hermosos ojos dorados tocó a su puerta.
1. Una desconocida en la puerta

**Comenzando otro fic, ya veo a muchas de ustedes exigiendo mi cabeza en mi defensa esto es culpa de dos personas GC Moon y Raquel Taishō, cualquier reclamo y/o amenaza a ellas (?) Pero igual antes de que saquen la antorcha este fic no tendrá muchos capítulos, no tienen un gran desarrollo es sólo para sacar esta idea de mi mente antes de entrar en hiatus, espero les guste.**

 **Discliamer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencias: AU. A pesar de los nombres que aparecer en VaP, esto no tiene ninguna relación.**

 **Dedicatoria: A mi prometida RT y a mi stalker Moon, por ser las mejores.**

 _ **After all**_

 _ **Una desconocida en la puerta**_

Sesshōmaru cerró la puerta de su departamento, el día le pareció aburrido y monótono, a sus 46 años había logrado llegar muy alto, pero todos los días vivía sin propósito, no más allá del ir a trabajar desde las siete de la mañana hasta que el dolor de cabeza, por estar mucho tiempo frente a una laptop, le hiciera retirarse a su vivienda, lo cual ocurría entre las diez u once de la noche.

Tiró las llaves de su automóvil en el tazón que había en la entrada, antes de mover sus hombros para intentar destensarlos, últimamente se encontraba tan rígido que empezaba a ser molesto el simple hecho de moverse, tal vez tendría que tomarse algunos días libres o pedir una cita para un masaje, y lo segundo era más viable, porque en realidad no sabría que hacer con días libre, lo único que le hacía levantarse de la cama era su trabajo.

Vida más miserable.

Pero era la única que tenía.

Dejo su maletín en el sofá para luego retirarse el saco y la corbata, ya había olvidado lo que era vestir sin trajes de marca, hasta sus ropas "informales" parecían de vestir, ¿hace cuanto no vestía nos simples jeans?

Suspiró y frotó sus sienes, parecía que el dolor de cabeza no se iría tan fácilmente, debería comer algo, sin embargo, su camino a la cocina fue interrumpido por sonido de la puerta, él frunció el ceño al mirar la hora en su reloj de muñeca, ya casi daban las doce, ¿quién estaría tocando a esas altas horas de la noche? Estaba seguro que su familia no era, ellos siempre avisaban y casi no habían tenido mucho contacto con ellos, así que dudaba mucho que fueran ellos y en realidad, tampoco tenía pareja, no desde hace mucho.

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza checar sobre la identidad antes de abrir la puerta, pues el edificio era uno de los más seguros, pero al parecer no lo era, no cuando la persona que se alzaba frente a él, y que a pesar de tener una sudadera con la capucha sobre su cabeza y unos lentes de sol -pese a la hora-, notó enseguida que era una mujer, una mujer desconocida, la forma en la que estaba parada revelaba además que era una modelo o actriz, se inclinaba más a la primera opción, lo que hacía más imposible que hubiera una en su puerta.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Ella alzó la vista, era alta, pero aún así él la superaba por mucho.

—Sayumi —él entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar ese nombre, pero nada le venía a la mente, no hasta después de escuchar lo demás—. Higurashi Sayumi.

 _Higurashi._

Hace años que no oía ese apellido, demasiado tiempo que ya casi había olvidado como sonaba en voz alta.

—Y supongo —la voz suave de Sayumi le sacó de sus memorias, para verla quitarse la capucha revelando unos cabellos azabaches que cayeron como suaves ondas alrededor de su rostro y tras retirarse esos lentes oscuros unos ojos ámbares brillaron con intensidad—, tú eres mi padre.

 **FiraLili**

 **02/01/2018**


	2. Un patán de cara bonita

**¡Volví! Espero no hayan esperado mucho (¿?), bueno a comparación de esperar VaP esto es menos estresante, pero bueno, basta de hablar lean, disfruten y lloren…**

 **Discliamer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencias: AU. A pesar de los nombres que aparecen de VaP, esto no tiene ninguna relación.**

 _ **After all**_

 _ **Un patán de cara bonita**_

Sayumi Higurashi sabía que era una locura lo que había hecho, pero una vez abordo el avión hacia estados unidos y no a Londres como su madre creía, ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba muy segura que Rin y Chiai la cubrirían, no por nada eran sus mejores amigas y quienes ahora se dirigían a Londres, en realidad, tenía mucho miedo y a la vez estaba muy emocionada, nunca había viajado sola, siempre estaba su tía Sango con ella y si no era su tía Ayame, sin embargo, a pesar de ser muy cercanas a ella por ser las mejores amigas de su madre y la castaña era su representante y la pelirroja su mentora, aún así, nunca hubieran dado su visto bueno a lo que quería hacer… bueno, posiblemente Ayame si la hubiera apoyado, pero el problema residía en que no sabía mentir y Sango era muy buena sacándole la información, por lo que prefirió no tentar a su suerte y poner su problema en sus amigas, que al principio se escandalizaron, pero al final la apoyaron y después de semanas planeando armaron todo el viaje hasta el más insignificante detalle antes de ir a decírselo a Kagome.

Les costó, pero al final prevalecieron y todas las agendas se movieron para darse esa semana de noviembre libre para irse de viaje con sus dos amigas, y ahora ahí estaba, sentada en el sofá con una taza de café con leche en las manos para darle algo de calor, las noches eran bastantes frías, muy frías.

Sayumi levantó la cabeza cuando Sesshōmaru regreso de cambiarse, en realidad desde que ella le había dicho que era su padre, él simplemente parpadeó antes de preguntar su edad y una vez escuchado la respuesta le hizo pasar antes de ordenarle sentarse y luego traerle esa taza, para decirle que se iría a cambiar, ella estaba sorprendida; sinceramente esperaba más preguntas y por supuesto, que no le iba a creer tan fácil.

—Sayumi, ¿verdad? —se sentó en el sillón mirándola fijamente, cuando la vio asentir suspiró y se reclinó en el asiento—. Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Disculpa?

—Supongo que quieres dinero, ¿cuánto?

Sayumi apretó sus dientes, después de todo no sería fácil.

—¿Dinero? —ella apretó la taza para intentar contener el enojo fluyendo en su sangre con esa simple frase no sólo la había insultado a ella sino a su madre, esa mujer que luchó e hizo todo para mantenerla feliz y con una buena vida; por un momento considero el arrojarle el café caliente a la cara, eso la dejaría tan satisfecha, sin embargo, sabía que si su tía Sango llegara a enterarse se enojaría mucho ante la pérdida de su calma, por lo que inhaló profundamente antes de abrir sus tan afamados ojos para clavarlos fieramente en él—. Después de todo eres lo que dicen.

Él entrecerró sus parpados antes de sentarse de forma erguida, ese había sido un ataque directo, así que uso su postura de negocios y normalmente ante esa acción las personas a su alrededor se encogían y bajaban la mirada, era casi instintivo, pero no ella, que alzó una ceja casi burlándose.

—Lo repetiré una vez más, ¿qué quieres?

Sayumi bufó para tomar un poco de la bebida y dejarla en la mesa de centro, se levantó ante la mirada confundida del hombre y tomó su maleta y cruzarse la correa por encima de la cabeza.

—Conocerte, pero ya no será necesario, confirme lo que mis tías decían y no necesito a alguien así en mi vida —se acomodó la capucha de su sudadera—. Y no se preocupe, _señor Taishō_ —recalcó arrastrando las palabras con evidente amargura—, puede volver a su rutina, mi presencia nunca ocurrió. Gracias por el café.

Sesshōmaru se quedó de piedra, era la segunda vez en la vida que alguien le dejaba con la palabra en la boca, y la primera vez aún estaba grabada en su mente como si hubiera sido ayer a pesar de los años, pero en vez de ojos dorados fueron unos celestes, por eso tardó en reaccionar, el recuerdo le había abrumado, era una herida vieja que acababa de ser abierta y cuando pudo volver a su aburrida realidad se dio cuenta que estaba solo, como lo había esta los últimos 23 años por un momento pensó que esa joven había sido producto de su mente aburrida, pero la taza de café a medio beber.

Se levantó y miró la puerta, cerrada firmemente.

Era lo mejor, y aún así se encontró saliendo de su apartamento, con una débil punzada de culpabilidad, más que nada por la seguridad de ella, era tarde y no debía andar a esas horas de la noche andando por las calles de los Ángeles, sin embargo, fue lento, lo suficiente porque al llegar al primer piso le recibió la imagen de ella subiéndose a un taxi, cuando llegó a la acera el vehículo ya estaba doblando la esquina, por alguna razón esa escena le resultó amarga, muy amarga.

—¡Oh! Señor Taishō, ¿va alguna parte?

Él detuvo a tiempo la expresión de fastidio que estuvo a punto de mostrar, una de las esposas de los residentes, un accionista de una empresa que estaba a punto de quebrar -aunque por la forma en que parecía tan calmada y con la misma sonrisa prepotente no parecía enterada-, y venía acompañada de otra mujer que no alcanzaba a recordar, siempre que podía las evitaba, pero a la señora Smith era imposible no saber quién era pues siempre que podía presumía sus riquezas; y ahora viendo ese brillo depredador en sus ojos, supo que buscaba algún chisme jugoso.

—Buenas noches, iba a la farmacia por unas aspirinas —inventó sin titubear, no era la primera vez que tenía que esquivar periodistas y vecinas con lenguas sueltas.

—¡Oh! El trabajo debe ser estresante estos días.

Él sólo hizo un movimiento con la mano dando que se iba.

—Espere, señor Taishō, tengo algunas aspirinas, si me acompaña puedo dárselas con gusto —sonrió tan amablemente que él tuvo que recordar que esa mujer fue la misma que se entrometió en el anterior matrimonio de su actual esposo.

—Lo aprecio —en realidad sólo quería regresar a su departamento e investigar sobre esa chica, ya que era tarde para detenerla—, pero no quisiera molestar a su esposo.

—Sin problemas, él aún sigue en el trabajo.

Sesshōmaru sonrió internamente, era lo que necesitaba.

—Entiendo, ¿y quiere que aún así suba?

La mujer entreabrió la boca antes de cerrarla y sonrojarse al darse cuenta de su metedura de pata, lanzó una mirada a la otra que tenía una mueca casi divertida y burlona en su rostro más joven, pero no menos malicioso.

—No, por supuesto que no —se apresuró a responder—, si me disculpa subo y se las traigo enseguida.

Se dio media vuelta para ir a los asesores a paso rápido, lucía avergonzada y él pensó que debería estarlo, pero ahora se había quedado solo con la otra que parecía muy interesada en mirarlo de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

—Debo decir que eres más guapo en persona —soltó con una sonrisa que pretendía a toda distancia ser coqueta, pero ese rostro excesivamente maquillado le repelió al instante, por un momento recordó a Sayumi, sin una pizca de eso y lucía tan bella como la Kagome de sus memorias juveniles, no necesitaban otra nada que no fuera la sonrisa y los ojos coquetos… muy diferente a la mujer que tenía enfrente con una ropa bastante reveladora, demasiado—. Soy la _señorita_ Tiffany —haciendo énfasis en la palabra señorita, como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia—, me acabo de mudar y la _señora_ Smith me platicaba sobre los residentes, tiene muchas historias interesantes que contar.

—Dudo que sepa historias de todos los residentes —replicó con aire pensativo, sinceramente a veces odiaba esa capacidad de retención que poseía, podía estar leyendo, pero aún así escuchaba todo lo que le decían, en época de cierre de año era grandioso, sin embargo, en esas situaciones cuando debía ser respetuoso simplemente la despreciaba; él simplemente quería subir a su departamento y buscar información sobre Sayumi, tenía muchas dudas y él no era de los que se quedaban con ellas—, los chismes no son una fuente confiable de información.

—Puede que no, pero sirve para que la gente de voluntad débil rebele la verdad. Por ejemplo, hace unos momentos una mujer bajo —Sesshōmaru no reaccionó a eso—, por su acento y habla muy formal es clarísimo que es extranjera, la _señora_ Smith cree que es una mujer buscando _oportunidades_ , tú sabes, seguro has tenido varias propuestas así, siendo el quinto hombre más rico y soltero —la voz de ella se hizo más maliciosa—, pero obvio tienes clase como para no caer ante esas invitaciones, es decir, ella tenía una bonita voz, pero la manera en que iba vestida era horrible ni siquiera fue amable, venía enojada —río con arrogancia—; seguro no le resulto el plan de seducir y se fue con el rabo entre las patas, mañana mismo regresa al lugar de donde salió no por nada nos pidió recomendaciones de hoteles cerca del aeropuerto y para haber elegido el Hyatt Regency, definitivamente tiene prisa por marcharse, niñas como ella no saben como complacer a un hombre, no como otras.

Él llegó a su límite, en realidad aborrecía a las mujeres así que denigraban a las otras, sin embargo, el sonido del elevador y unos pasos le interrumpieron.

—Aquí tiene, espero le sirvan.

—Gracias —aceptó la caja que le extendía, reprimió un gruñido cuando las uñas de la mujer se clavaron ligeramente en su palma para luego rasguñar sutilmente al retirar su mano—. Que tenga una buena noche —sinceramente si su dolor de cabeza se incremento fue por esas dos mujeres, cuando las puertas se abrieron, no pudo evitar poner su mano para que no se cerrara aún—. _Señorita_ estoy seguro de que sabe complacer a un hombre —ella le sonrió—, porque ni con todo ese maquillaje ocultas la clase de persona que eres.

Y las puertas se cerraron.

.

.

.

Sayumi aventó su equipaje en el suelo antes de dejarse caer de espaldas en la cama de su habitación, el enojo contra su padre se había diluido en el trayecto a pesar de que aún quedaba una leve punzada en su pecho sinceramente no podía odiarlo, después de todo había llegado prácticamente de la nada, suspiró mientras se daba vuelta para quedar de estómago y alcanzar su celular en la bolsa, tras unos minutos logró sacarlo, necesitaba hablar con sus amigas.

— _¡Sayumi! ¿Estás bien? ¿Viva, sana?, ¿ya comiste? ¡¿Lo encontraste?!_

—Tranquila, Rin —musitó divertida sintiéndose más tranquila al escucharla—, estoy bien, llegué bien y todo; y sobre si lo encontré… lo hice.

— _Pero no suenas feliz o molesta_ —mención con preocupación— _, ¿qué paso?_

—¿Está Chiai ahí?

— _¡Oh! Sí, espera te pondré en altavoz._

— _¡Hey, linda!_ —la voz alegre de su otra amiga sonó clara.

—Hey—devolvió el saludo.

— _¡Oh! No suenas muy bien, ¿Qué sucedió?_

—Bueno… no fue fácil encontrarlo, pero logré encontrar donde trabajaba y seguirlo, pero bien, supongo que no debía esperar una gran bienvenida, y aún así estoy muy decepcionada, siempre hubo una parte de mí que quería conocerlo y no creer en todo lo que decían mis tías era cierto, pero-

— _Un patán de cara bonita._

— _¡Chiai!_

— _¿Qué? Es lo que dice Ayame_.

Sayumi rió, sin poder evitarlo, desde que fue creciendo aprendió a no preguntar por su padre cuando su madre estuviera alrededor, el tema a pesar de los años era espinoso y doloroso, por eso sólo lo hacía cuando estaba a solas con alguna de sus tías, Sango tenía una opinión bastante neutra para el hombre, a pesar que se podía entender el resentimiento que le tenía; en cambio, Ayame era clara con ese punto jamás podría olvidar sus palabras cuando se lo pregunto la primera vez: "¿Tu padre? ¡Ja! Tu padre era un patán de cara bonita, una cara muy bonita que debí golpear cuando tuve la oportunidad". Bastante gráfica y con un muy claro odio en sus palabras, así que definitivamente el hombre que se le fue dibujado a lo largo de los años fue ese, un hombre con un gran atractivo físico, inteligente, pero un patán que simplemente se fue y dejó a su madre sin otra cosa más que un collar y su nombre.

—Supongo que es cierto —terminó por musitar hundiendo su cara en la almohada que había atraído a su pecho para estar más cómoda mientras hablaba con sus amigas.

— _¿Qué es lo que paso, princesa?_

—¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir diciéndome así?

— _Toda la vida_ —secundo Chiai— _, pero ya, dinos que sucedió._

Sayumi suspiró para contarles su breve encuentro con él, hasta sus deseos de haberle tirado el café encima y su salida tan abrupta de su departamento y vida.

— _Ya veo_ —Sayumi se había metido bajo las mantas, el frío era algo fuerte y no quería levantarse a prender la calefacción se sentía agotada física y emocionalmente, pero la voz de Rin la mantenía consiente— _, ¿y qué harás?_

—Reservaré un vuelo para Londres y me reuniré con ustedes.

— _¿Estás segura? Puede que la reunión con tu padre no haya salido bien, pero estás en los Ángeles, podrías disfrutar la ciudad._

—¿Sin ustedes? Eso no sería nada, naaaada divertido —refunfuñó antes de que una sonrisa se deslizara en sus labios al escuchar las risas de sus amigas, las extrañaba ahora que se encontraban lejos.

— _Como quieras, mándanos un mensaje cuando tengas el boleto y la hora de tu arribo para ir por ti._

—Gracias —musitó—, ¿todo bien por allá?

Sayumi sólo alcanzó a escuchar la primera parte de la historia antes que el sueño la venciera y se sumergiera en bellos sueños y alegres esperanzas, y dulcemente sonrió entre sueños.

.

.

.

—¿Sayumi? —preguntó Rin pasado unos minutos al no oír contestación alguna.

—¿Qué pasa? —Chiai regresó del baño con el celular en la mano—. Acabo de mandar un mensaje a tía Kagome y las _imágenes_ que tomamos de nuestros capuchinos y del hotel, le dije que Sayumi aún está durmiendo, lo cual no sería mentira teniendo en cuenta que cuando más apretada tiene la agenda, menos duerme.

Rin hizo un sonido de confirmación al tiempo que cortaba la llamada con su amiga.

—Lo cual ha sucedido ahora, Sayumi se quedó dormida mientras hablábamos.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —rió yendo a acomodarse al lado de su amiga, suspiró pensando en Sayumi, en realidad, estaba algo preocupada por ella, la conocía desde niñas cuando sin querer la ambarina se cayó al intentar subir un árbol y tuvo la mala suerte, o buena, de caer sobre su espalda y hasta el día de hoy todavía tenía la cicatriz cuando una rama que tenía Sayumi en sus manos le arañó la piel; fue un encuentro accidentado y doloroso, pero nunca lo cambiaría por eso se preocupaba por su amiga, diablos, crecieron prácticamente juntas hasta que empezó a trabajar como modelo de ropa infantil y en algunos comerciales y tuvo que irse a Tokio para estar más cerca de su trabajo, hasta que una tarde de otoño, años después cuando ella misma optó por ir a estudiar a esa metrópoli y dejar atrás a su familia a pesar del dolor tan grande, Sayumi entró a la cafetería donde trabajaba con unos lentes oscuros, ropa de marca y un caminar que no dejaba en dudas de porque era una de las mejores modelos a sus 14 años -casi 15 en menos de un mes-; fue surreal verla acercarse sin que la mirara, seguía pendiente de las bebidas y el precio que tenían, fue hasta que bajo la vista que se congeló antes de levantar sus lentes y murmurar su nombre casi vacilante, tan extraño que antes el sonido de su nombre siempre resonaba con claridad y alegría, ahora tenía un tono tan distinto y lejano, los años las había cambiado y alejado, y sinceramente no esperaba que la joven modelo siguiera siendo esa niña de dulce mirada y graciosos ademanes, pero se equivocó totalmente, ese día no pudo quedarse porque tenía prisa, prácticamente se lo explicó entre rápidas y elegantes palabras al tiempo que pedía un capuchino moka -algo extraño para su profesión-, al pagar prometió regresar, no le creyó, no lo hizo por el mismo motivo que termino por no contestarle las cartas, miedo a que le hiriera al no cumplir sus expectativas, después de todo ella lo tenía todo mientras que su persona tenía que trabajar para poder pagar a duras penas el pequeño departamento en el que vivía y era gracias a Rin, la hija de la dueña de la cafetería, que tenía algo que comer cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, así que cuando la vio salir con su bebida helada y su abrigo caro atesoró la memoria, pero no espero nada, hasta que exactamente 3 días después regresó con Kagome -quien iba tan cubierta, que casi le costó reconocerla- y se vio arrastrada de nuevo a la familia Higurashi.

—¿Chia? —Rin le empujó levemente para obtener su atención—. Estás dispersa, ¿qué sucede?

Ella sacudió la cabeza alejándose sus recuerdos, antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

—La extraño.

Rin no pudo evitar un suspiro que se transformó en un bufido, antes de proceder hacer lo que su amiga y dejar que la suavidad del colchón aliviará los músculos de su espalda, entendía perfectamente el sentir de Chiai, pero sabía de igual forma que Sayumi era una mujer dura de derribar, no por nada ya había sobrevivido 12 años en la industria de la moda sin perder su bella esencia y amor que la mantenían en la cima y con la cabeza en alto, era un hueso duro de roer y lo sabían todos, y más los que habían tratado de ponerse en su camino, oh sí, Sayumi era cálida y amable, pero no tentarás su lado malo, porque era casi letal, sus palabras que seguían siendo corteses siempre te atraían a su trampa y antes de saberlo simplemente era tiempo de esconder la cabeza y no volver a mostrarte en público nunca más, así era ella, y por alguna extraña razón que aún no comprendía cuando pensaba en Sayumi nunca lo hacía con la imagen que cientos de personas más evocaban, la Sayumi de largas piernas, caderas anchas y cintura estrecha, con el último grito a la moda vistiendo su etérea figura haciendo que sus rasgos suaves, femeninos y bellos resaltaran junto a sus ojos dorados y cabello azabache con las puntas naturalmente plateadas, no, por supuesto que no, esa imagen siempre era opacada por la de una Sayumi imponente que caminaba a través de todos con la barbilla levantada, la sonrisa brillante y poderosa, con su cabello revoloteando a su espalda con una espada en la mano, dejando una estela de muerte y vida, siempre la veían así: arrebatadora, hermosa y peligrosa… aunque claro, su imaginación siempre se iba por las ramas, tal vez, era culpa de las historias que el bisabuelo de Sayumi, quien amaba tanto el período de guerras, contaba.

—Ella estará bien —Rin palmeó el estómago de Chiai con cariño—, es una guerrera con sentido de la moda.

Chiai rodó los ojos antes reír, siempre le pareció gracioso la forma en que Rin veía a Sayumi, bastante fantasioso, pero le quedaba a la modelo y ésta hasta bromeó respecto a eso y por mera ociosidad y para darle el gusto a la mayor hizo que se le diseñaran ropas con esa temática que hizo furor en la redes sociales hace unos años, lo cual hizo que todos la empezaran a llamar _princesa_ , que hacía una excelente referencia a su nombre, pero que llegó a cansar a Sayumi aunque tuvo que aceptar que ese sobrenombre se le iba a quedar por lo que durara su carrera, aunque para Rin era más una guerrera que princesa, sin embargo, nunca perdía la oportunidad de decirle princesa.

—Lo es, definitivamente lo es —murmuró antes de levantarse—. Creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar, Sayumi va a estar fuera de combate hasta la noche, ¿cuánto dura un vuelo de los Ángeles a Londres?

—Ni idea, déjame buscar —sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón—. Mmm… según esto tardaría entre 10 y 11 horas en llegar.

—¡Wow! Ella hizo casi trece horas para ir a los Ángeles.

—Pero bueno, igual está algo acostumbrada a los aviones, aunque nunca había ido tan lejos. Bueno, ¡a desayunar! Y a tomar más fotos para mandarlas, ¿tienes el abrigo y el gorro de Sayumi?

—Sí, todo listo —replicó Chiai yendo hacia uno de las esquinas donde había un asiento y las prendas acomodadas—, sólo nos faltaría encontrar a alguien que se los ponga y ocultar bien el cabello para que no se vean las puntas plateadas ausentes.

Rin rió.

—Como si eso fuera a detenerte, eres una de las mejores fotógrafas no por nada estás en la mejor empresa publicitaría.

—Sí, sí, sí. Entonces, vamos a desayunar.

—Vamos.

.

.

.

Sesshōmaru inhaló profundamente, había conseguido el número de la habitación de Sayumi, en realidad no pudo dormir más de 3 horas, después de subir al departamento se paso mucho tiempo en internet buscando información sobre Sayumi y lo que encontró definitivamente le sorprendió, la muchacha de apenas 22 años de edad no sólo ya tenía un nombre que resonaba en toda Asia, sino que al parecer debutaría en pasarelas internacionales, su estela de éxito era increíble, a pesar de algunas notas de escándalos en realidad la muchacha había salido airosa y con la cabeza en alto, pero lo que nunca encontró por más que leyera era sobre su vida privada, el nombre de Kagome o familiares estaban fuera de los reflectores, lo único que pudo hallar es que Ayame Itō era la madrina de la niña y que estaba comprometida y próxima a casarse con uno de los herederos de la más grande empresa de publicidad de Japón, algo que atrajo la atención de muchos medios de comunicación y prensa amarillista, pero el comunicado y entrevista con ambos acalló todo rumor y malas lenguas.

Sayumi Higurashi, o como era conocida: Sayumi, la princesa; era una mujer que tenía al mundo a sus pies y ahí se quedaría por un largo tiempo y por eso estaba ahí. Desde hace 20 minutos sin atreverse a tocar para anunciar su presencia, sabía que una vez lo hiciera estaría en terrero de la muchacha y odiaba estar en un lugar donde no podía controlar o predecir que iba a pasar, eso lo demostró hace unas horas, ella no estaba ahí para enfrentamientos y sus palabras eran medidas y exactas, sabía que decir y como herir sin necesidad de apelativos rudos.

Una princesa de uñas largas.

Gruñó antes de ajustarse las gafas de sol, prácticamente había ido de incognito, le había aviso a Jaken que estaría ausente unos días y que sólo le molestara si era de urgencia, de no ser así más le valía no llamar y aunque su abogado quedó totalmente sorprendido, pero no pregunto ni comento nada, sólo acató las ordenes y se despidió con un "Sí, señor Sesshōmaru". ¿Aún era tarde para presentarse a trabajar y sólo dejar pasar todo el asunto?

—Maldición ya estás aquí —murmuró casi en un gruñido, él no dejaba las cosas a media, él nunca se quedaba con las dudas y está vez no sería la excepción; así que alzó la mano para, por fin, tocar.

Oyó un algo cayendo antes de oír unas cuantas palabras japonesas que entendió a la perfección, y que definitivamente prefería olvidar, al aparecer la pelirroja no sólo le había enseñado a modelar, tenía su mismo vocabulario; escuchó los pasos acercarse.

—¡Voy! ¡Y qué servició! No pensé que traerían tan rápido el desayuno —la puerta se abrió mostrando a la muchacha con la cabeza sin mirar a su dirección, parecía estar centrada en algo de la habitación—, y quería pedir que me llamasen en dos horas para que pueda ir al aeropuerto y-

Sesshōmaru frunció levemente el ceño ante las últimas palabras.

—¿Te vas?

Ella cerró la puerta.

Y él volvió a encontrarse solo en el pasillo.

Continuará.

 **Aclaraciones sobre el horario, Londres (Reino Unido) está 8 horas por delante de Los Ángeles (California, ), es decir si Sayumi les hablo como entre la una y dos de la mañana, en Londres donde estaban Chiai y Rin serían entre las nueva y diez de la mañana.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, todo mi amor para ustedes.**

 **FiraLili**

 **21/01/2018**


	3. Convenio

**Volví, chicas, espero no haya tardando tanto.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado.**

 **After All**

 _ **Convenio**_

Sayumi maldijo 5 segundos después de cerrar la puerta, había sido como un reflejo al verlo enfrente de ella, es que ¡vamos!, dejó todo atrás una vez se durmió y al despertar simplemente decidió reservar un lugar para el siguiente vuelo a Londres y olvidar que estuvo en los Ángeles y que conoció a su padre, por eso al verlo instintivamente le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

—¡Oh rayos! —musitó hundiendo su rostro en sus manos, se supone que estaría preparando todo para su viaje y ver si podía salir para comprarles algunos recuerdos y ahora—. ¡Ugh! Esto es el colmo.

Respiró profundamente antes de girarse y ver la puerta fijamente, tenía todo un conflicto interno, una parte de ella quería ignorarlo, regresar a su celular, buscar tiendas cercanas donde comprarles cosas a sus amigas; y la otra quería abrirle, escuchar por qué estaba ahí, qué hacía ahí, qué quería después de sus palabras de anoche.

 _Maldita seas curiosidad_.

Se auto-regañó porque fue ese mismo aspecto de su persona por la que un día hurgó entre las cosas de su madre, más específicamente las cosas que su madrina traía pero que la morena guardaba siempre, por lo que aprovechó que su madre no había llegado tomó las hojas y descubrió un mundo totalmente nuevo al que el pueblo alejado de las comunidades que una metrópolis ofrecía, un mundo donde su madre no tendría que trabajar tanto para mantenerla, donde su tío Sōta podría terminar la universidad sin tener que dividirse entre estudiar y trabajar, además de enviar algo de dinero para ayudar a su amada hermana y su preciosa sobrina, un mundo que haría a su familia vivir más cómodamente; y ella quería entrar a ese lugar, por lo que sabiendo que su madre se negaría recurrió a su madrina, que a pesar de lo emocionada que estaba con la idea, no podía ayudarla, pues estaba cerca de su fecha de parto, pero aún así le dijo que vería que hacer y que esperara su llamada, 7 meses más tarde Sango se presentó con la pelirroja pocos días después del año nuevo para hablar con Kagome y mostrarles las propuestas y castings para la menor, obviamente su madre se alteró y molestó, pero los deseos de Sayumi prevalecieron y cuando Ayame prometió total confidencialidad en su vida privada y que Sango estaría haciendo de su representante temporal mientras probaban si la niña tenía lo necesario para sobrevivir en el mundo del espectáculo.

Un años después, estaba empacando junto a su madre, porque su abuela y bisabuelo prefirieron quedarse, para mudarse de manera definitiva a Tokio y a su nueva vida. Una de la que no se arrepentía a pesar de los altibajos que había sufrido, porque había logrado hacer feliz a su familia, a sus amigas y en el camino encontró a Renard, ese joven de penetrante y dulce mirada, que pareció ahogarse con su café cuando le sonrió; su relación se dio suavemente, sin prisas y con el cariño floreciendo hasta que el amor los alcanzó y ninguno se negó a ello.

Y esa felicidad tan vibrante, le hizo darse cuenta que había una parte de ella que necesitaba respuestas, así que se embarcó en la búsqueda de su padre hasta hallarlo, y a pesar, de lo horrible que salió la conversación de anoche, simplemente algo en su persona le hizo inhalar profundamente antes de extender su mano y abrir la puerta.

.

.

.

Sesshōmaru no se sorprendió por su reacción, la esperaba, sin embargo, tuvo la ligera esperanza de que le dejará pasar, así que los 5 minutos que le tomó volver abrir -eso si le sorprendió, no pensaba que daría un paso atrás-, ya había empezado a planear como seguir a la joven y averiguar a donde se dirigiría para llegar a ella, aunque posiblemente no tendría que llegar tan lejos.

—¿Qué quiere?

O puede que sí. A pesar de la puerta abierta, el lenguaje corporal de la joven le estaba negando todo acercamiento, además de haber usado la misma pregunta con la que le interrogo horas atrás. Era astuta.

—Hablar.

Ella frunció el ceño casi podía oír correr los pensamientos de Sayumi, hasta que pareció llegar a una solución pues se apartó para dejarle pasar, lo cual hizo al instante, sólo para asegurarse que no volviera a cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Oyó la puerta hace click y vio a Sayumi adelantarse, no había duda alguna de que era modelo, su forma de caminar, pararse y mirar eran innegables, Ayame hizo un excelente trabajo definitivamente la pelirroja debía estar orgullosa de su ahijada, era de las pocas -pues había trabajado de cerca con muchas modelos- que parecía tan natural, sin embargo, posiblemente Ayame tendría algo que decir con la forma en que iba vestida, pues de lo que recordaba unos shorts de licra negra y una playera de hombre d tallas más grande que su cuerpo, no era lo que ella consideraba ropa decente para recibir y/o estar en casa. Pero que, a pesar de eso, a la joven modelo le quedaba extrañamente bien y hasta tierna.

Sayumi caminó hacia la cama para cerrar la maleta que estaba expuesta ahí, y luego alzar el teléfono para pedir café junto a su desayuno y un plato más.

—Estaba esperando mi desayuno antes de bañarme, pero me siento asquerosa —comentaba mientras agarraba varias prendas que ya estaban en una silla pulcramente dobladas—, ¿puede recibirlo?

—Sí.

Él estaba seguro que eso no fue una pregunta, se parecía más a la forma en que él ordenaba sin darle opción al contrario de negarse o buscar excusa alguna.

Ella asintió, pero no lo miró. En los minutos que le tomó ir al baño nunca cruzó miradas con él o siquiera le prestó atención, pero Sesshōmaru si lo hizo, todos sus gestos eran suaves pero firmes, no había rastros de duda o temblores, todo parecía calculado, la forma en que sus cosas estabas distribuidas a pesar de haber estados unas horas ahí, pero que seguían estando en desorden, algo que le recordaba mucho a Kagome, las contadas veces que estuvo en la casa de la morena su cuarto se hallaba en un continuó desorden y que a pesar de eso ella siempre encontraba todo mientras le sonreía y decía: "El desorden es mi orden".

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el toque de la puerta y el tan sonado "servicio a la habitación", por lo que cruzó la habitación y atendió el llamado, el hombre pareció consternado, pero cambió rápidamente su rostro para pasar a la amable y nada sincera sonrisa de todos los empleados que odiaban su trabajo, pero necesitaban el dinero; le dejó pasar para que arreglara la mesa, y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de comida ordenada, pero si notó las miradas del joven que se deslizaban fuera de los platos a la habitación, Sesshōmaru no dijo nada y simplemente esperó a que terminara su trabajo, le dio propina y le despidió; al mismo tiempo Sayumi salía del baño, más fresca y renovada.

—¡Oh! Eso huele asombrosamente delicioso —manifestó con mucho placer y su estómago decidió rugir en ese momento, así que si dudarlo con el cabello aún húmedo, la toalla alrededor de sus hombros y con ropa más entallada y modernas—. ¿Quiere algo?

—¿Itō está al tanto de tu… dieta?

Ella levantó la vista casi como si hubiera salido de una ensoñación, y sonreír, y parecía ser la primera sonrisa casi sincera que le había mostrado.

—¿Preocupado? Casi se parece a la tía Sango —comentó sentándose para poder desayunar—. Se escandaliza cada que me ve comer, pero mi metabolismo me impide engordar, algo que agradezco porque amo comer, casi tanto como dormir… aunque de eso último no hago mucho. Pero contestando a su pregunta, no, la tía Ayame no le molesta mi _dieta_.

Él ya había tomado asiento disfraz y se servía café, además de que ya se había quitado su disfraz.

—¿Y a tu edad eso es bueno? El no dormir adecuadamente.

—¿Lo dice un hombre que no duerme más de 50 horas a la semana?

—Me investigaste.

—Y puedo decir lo mismo de usted —replicó tomando un trago de su jugo de naranja—. De otra forma no estaría aquí, ¿qué quiere preguntar?

Sesshōmaru dejó la taza sobre el platillo y extendió su mano para servirse algo de fruta mientras que la contraria lo hacía igual, pero su plato se llenó de tocino, huevo y waffles con mucha miel. Definitivamente tenía un buen apetito.

—¿Por qué viniste?

Sayumi dejó su cuchara a medio camino de su boca antes frunció un ceño y suspirar antes de dejar el cubierto en el plato.

—Se lo dije. Conocerle, pero creo que anoche quedó muy claro su opinión sobre mí. Pero por cualquier cosa, si no ha quedado claro, no, no necesito dinero. Tengo más del que necesito para hacer feliz a mi familia y créame, sé… sabemos, que el dinero no lo es todo, no cuando olvidas quién eres y a los que quieres —ella hizo un énfasis muy marcado en la última parte.

—¿Me reprochas?

Y ella río.

—¿Reprocharle? Sí. Lo hago, pero no se adelante —ella cruzo sus piernas sobre la silla—, no le reprocho el no haber estado en mi vida, no tuve tiempo para extrañarle; sin embargo, lo que sí puedo reprocharle es haber abandonado a mi madre. Sin embargo, eso ya no importa, simplemente quiero dejar esto atrás, ir con mis amigas y disfrutar lo que me queda de esta semana con ellas antes de regresar y casarme, así que no tiene que preocuparse por si esto sale a la luz, he lidiado tanto con los medios que sé la tormenta en que entraría y aunque se lo merece, no deseó arrastrar a mi madre a esto, no a ella.

Sesshōmaru tenía sentimientos encontrados, ni su familia le mandaba tantas indirectas bañadas en indiferencia, pero a la vez, se sentía impresionado con ella, tenía fuerza y no se almendraba; directa y sincera; y eso aumentaba su curiosidad.

—¿Y cómo está Kagome?

Sayumi se atragantó con la bebida antes de alcanzar una servilleta para limpiar las comisuras de sus labios, estaba sorprendida, pensó que después de su desplante final se marcharía, pero le miró con sospecha.

—¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad.

—¿Sí? Su curiosidad llego 23 años tarde —bufó.

—Como su llamada avisando que tenía una hija.

—¿Ahora usted reprocha? Podríamos pasarnos el día así, pero tengo unos recuerdos que comprar y un vuelo que tomar, así que simplemente diré, ella está bien y feliz. Gracias por preguntar.

—De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo?

Ella miró el reloj de su muñeca algo extrañada por el cambio brusco del tono de él.

—En 5 horas, aunque quería aprovechar estas dos horas para salir a comprar algo para mis amigas.

—Bien, termina de desayunar y te llevaré a unas tiendas cercanas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes algún problema?

—Creo que sí. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que diría sí?

—En realidad, tomé unas vacaciones.

—¿Y eso significa…?

—Que quiero conocerte.

—…me estoy yendo.

Él metió la mano a su chaqueta antes de sacar su pasaporte.

—Puedo seguirte.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que quiero saber más de ti.

—Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿por qué?

Sus miradas se encontraron, en los ojos de ella se podía leer la confusión y hasta temor, Sesshōmaru sabía que estaba siendo algo irracional, la última vez que había hecho algo impulsivo le llevó a conocer a Kagome, pero nunca se arrepintió de ese verano, jamás lo haría, ese mes fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a pesar de lo turbulento que fue su vida a partir de ahí, por eso cuando terminó de leer sobre Sayumi arregló todo para ausentarse y salir del país. Necesitaba respuestas e intuía que ella igual, pero igual sabía que no volvería a él, así que él iría a ella.

—Porque quiero respuestas y estoy segura que tú igual.

Sayumi abrió la boca antes de volver a cerrarla, una parte de ella gritaba no, un fuerte y brutal no, pero la otra parte, esa que es guiada por su curiosidad le decía sí. Que se arriesgará, que ya había cruzado medio mundo para eso, ¿por qué no aceptarlo? ¡¿Por qué?!

—… De acuerdo, bien, pero no tengo muchas respuestas que darle, la historia de ese verano jamás me la han contado.

Sesshōmaru tomó de nuevo sus cosas para ocultar su identidad.

—Yo puedo rellenar esa parte si tú rellenas el después.

Ella pasó su peso de una pierna a la otra antes de girarse tomar su sudadera para ponérsela y ocultar su cabello tan distintivo al igual que sus ojos tras los lentes negros.

—Bien, pero necesito esos recuerdos para ellas o no lograras saber nada si me asesinan por haber estado aquí y regresar con las manos vacías, anota esto —pidió abriendo la puerta mientras metía su celular en el bolsillo trasero—, no las haga enojar.

Y él definitivamente lo hizo.

.

.

.

—Espera aquí, volveré enseguida —anunció Sesshōmaru al bajarse del taxi, ya habían empacado todo y sólo iba por su propia maleta que ya había preparado.

—Sí —replicó aún tras su disfraz, y por cualquier cosa al salir del hotel habían hablado todo el tiempo en japonés que, para sorpresa de ella, él lo hablaba fluidamente, así que lo prefirieron para que la gente no supiera de que hablaban y proteger aún más su identidad, por eso él había bajado una cuadra antes de su edificio.

Al verlo desaparecer miró al taxista que parecía aburrido mientras subía el volumen de la radio al parecer muy habituado a las largas esperar de sus clientes, por lo que sacó su celular para mandarles un mensaje de que llegaría como a las 8 de la mañana en el horario de Londres, sólo que no mencionó que iba acompañada. Sonrió al checar sus mensajes y ver varios de Renard, hizo un cálculo rápido entre los horarios, era medio día en los Ángeles por lo que en Londres serían las 8 de la noche y en Japón serían las 5 de la mañana, así que decidió contestar sus mensajes, sabía que estaría despierto, a esa hora normalmente salía a correr.

 **Renard**

Espero te estés divirtiendo

pero no dejes que Chiai o

Rin te arrastren a lugares

extraños *corazón*

 **5:05AM**

¡Hola, paranoico! Si ellas

llegan a leer esto, Rin va

a tener mucho que decir

al respecto, estamos bien

muy bien, estamos por ir

a cenar *yomi* **12:07PM**

¿Sabes que son las 5 de la

mañana aquí, verdad?

 **12:08PM**

Por cierto, hola, ¿no puedo

tomar un vuelo e ir a verte?

Te extraño *corazón*

 **12:08PM**

Sé que son las 5, amor, y

sé que estás preparándote

para ir a correr, y no, aunque

me encantaría que lo hicieras

no creo que a las chicas les

agrade la idea de que el novio

se una al viaje **12:10PM**

¿Y si me disfrazo?

 **12:10PM**

Aunque amaría ver eso,

quiero que mi futuro

esposo viva para que al

verme entrar por la puerta

llore y me enamoré más,

mucho más de ti **12:11PM**

Cada que te veo siempre

quedó enamorado y muy

deslumbrado, así que da

por hecho esas lágrimas

 **12:13PM**

Cursi. ¿Dónde quedó ese

joven que no podía ni de

chiste mirarme a la cara?

 **12:14PM**

Creo que murió cuando

aceptaste ser su pareja

y luego su futura esposa

 **12:15PM**

Sayumi rió, mientras miraba por unos segundos la puerta que se abrió para mostrar a su padre entrando al tiempo que el taxista cerraba el maletero, ¿en qué momento se había bajado el hombre a ayudar?

—¿Con quién hablas?

—Renard.

—¿Tu prometido?

—El mismo, sólo dame un segundo.

Cursi x2 **12:16PM**

Las chicas piden mi completa

atención, así que te dejo,

anda a correr, te mensajeo

más tarde *besos* **12:17PM**

Sé cuándo debo retirarme,

no soy rival para ellas, he

perdido. Diles que te hagan

pensar en mí, aunque sea

por 5 minutos **12:19PM**

Paranoico hermoso **12:19PM**

¿Sí? **12:19PM**

Siempre pienso en ti **12:20PM**

…tramposa **12:20PM**

Lo sé *besos* **12:21PM**

—Listo, lo siento, tenía que contestarle o sospecharía.

—¿No sabe que estás aquí?

Ella le miró y negó.

—No. Claro que no, ¿sabe cómo estaría?

Sesshōmaru encaró una ceja.

—¿No confías en él?

Sayumi por fin entendió a donde quería llegar.

—¿A Renard? Le confiaría mi vida, señor Taishō.

—¿Entonces?

Ella suspiró antes de removerse incómoda en su lugar.

—Hace 5 años, tomé un descanso de un mes, o eso fue lo que los medios publicaron, pero lo que paso en realidad es que fui secuestrada a principios de ese mes —Sesshōmaru no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, había leído tantos casos de secuestros que acababan mal que el simple hecho imaginar que la joven que estaba a su lado a sus 17 años tuvo que pasar por una experiencia así y que no parecía traumatizada por ello, no ella que había cruzado medio mundo sola—, mi padrino prácticamente movilizó a un tercio de los policías de Tokio y los alrededores, los secuestradores no sabían nada de mi familia, nadie lo sabía y ese fue su error, 2 días después de que me secuestraron Kōga llegó a mí. Nadie fuera de la familia y amigos sabían de verdad lo que paso, ese mes que me tomé fue para reponerme, en realidad estuve a punto de retirarme del modelaje, ¿sabe que es estar a oscuras por dos días? No sabiendo se volvería a ver a mi familia, a mis amigas, a Renard; a ese chico que me enviaba flores y le gustaba invitarme a un capuchino moka… no, después de eso no quería estar afuera, expuesta. Me daba miedo el simple hecho de dar un paso fuera del departamento.

Sesshōmaru inconscientemente alargó su brazo hasta que alcanzó la muñeca de ella y apretó con suavidad; Sayumi se sobresaltó ligeramente no esperando una muestra física de confort, su familia y amigos son físicamente afectivos -culpa de la pelirroja que tomó muchos rasgos de la cultura latina cuando estuvo modelando varios meses ahí-, así que lo que le sorprendía en sí, no era el contacto, sino que proviniera de él, alguien que según lo poco que hablaba de su persona no le gustaba el contacto físico de desconocidos.

—Estoy bien. Estuve en terapia y salí adelante, casi literalmente, pero sigue siendo un tema del que no me gusta hablar, pero quiero que entienda porque no le dije a Renard, los siguientes meses de la terapia, de mi regreso a los reflectores todo "explotó" por así decirlo, pronto se descubrió que mi madrina era Ayame, que mi padrino el jefe de la policía y fue una suerte que mi madre siguiera en las sombras porque ya nadie me dejaba sola, llevé guardaespaldas por los siguientes 3 años hasta que todos entendieron que meterse conmigo equivalía a tener a toda la policía de Tokio tras sus pasos, así que él no iba a entender mi deseo de venir hasta aquí, así que en realidad recluté a mis amigas para eso, aunque ellas igual pusieron el grito del cielo, pero son amigas, se meten en problemas conmigo, no evitan que me meta en ellos.

—Ya veo. Se preocupan por ti, pero te gusta ir a tu ritmo.

—Es lo que dicen mis tías, pero no deberían, no por nada me enseñaron defensa personal, ¿sabe cuánto trabajo tuvieron mis maquillistas para tapar los moretones? Tía Sango casi ahorca a mi padrino por todo ese trabajo extra y los rumores de abuso físico que comenzaron a circular entre las personas que las veían.

Sesshōmaru casi podía visualizarlo, lo bueno es que igual había visto fotos actuales de los amigos cercanos de Sayumi, así que no era un problema ver a la castaña con más edad tratando de alcanzar el cuello masculino de un hombre alto, fuerte y propenso a sonrojarse cuando su esposa está cerca.

—No lo dudo, Taijiya tenía un carácter fuerte muy diferente al de Itō, que era más fuego que la fría calma tormentosa de la primera. Siempre dije que Taijiya hubiera sido una excelente abogada.

Sayumi rió apoyándose en su asiento y mirando por la ventana los edificios y personas que caminaban ajenos a lo que les rodeaba.

—Es lo que dice mamá siempre, que tenía la cabeza para ser abogada, pero ella nunca quiso meterse en nada de eso, pero Kohaku, digo, el tío Kohaku si tomó esa línea de acción, es uno de los mejores abogados, si señor y un excelente partido —eso último lo susurró entre dientes mientras pensaba en Rin, quien estaba muy enamorada de él, pero que la diferencia de edad -a pesar de que a ella no le interesaba- asustaba a Kohaku, y por muy tío suyo quería golpearlo, que sólo eran nueve años, conocía a parejas con una diferencia mucho, pero mucho mayor, cobarde.

—¡Ah! El niño Taijiya —rememoró al niño de 12 años que se escondía detrás de su fuerte y firme hermana—. Me sorprende, no se veía con el carácter para nadar entre tiburones.

Sayumi embozó una sonrisa ladina.

—La gente puede sorprender siempre —replicó recordando lo asustada que estaba en su primera audición para un comercial, lo horrible que era tener una decena de ojos mirándote, buscando cualquier error para desecharte—. Pero no significa que la persona cambié totalmente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por muchas cosas, pero el tío Kohaku puede ser muy intimidante en los juicios, sin embargo, hace muchos casos pro bono. No es un tiburón, pero sabe nadar entre y con ellos.

Sesshōmaru la miró, no había pasado más de unas horas con ella, pero se había percatado del amor y devoción que le tenía a su familia y amigos, parecía fiel y sincera, no por nada después de su primer encuentro ella empezó ha hablarle de usted y dejo el tú; así se distanciaba y alejaba emocionalmente, la razón por la que le había dejado ir es porque quería respuestas sólo eso, no más ni menos. Él podía aceptarlo.

—Ya veo. Voy a llamar para dar las últimas instrucciones.

—Hm. Claro —ella se puso sus audífonos entendiendo que quería privacidad en esa llamada y sinceramente, aunque no encendiera la música, dudaba entender alguno de los términos que llegara a utilizar, pero le daría tiempo de serenarse y planear que decir a sus amigas cuando la vieran llegar con su padre.

La llamada no tardo, pero ella no se quitó los audífonos y él no dio muestras de querer seguir la conversación y para ellos dos, estaba bien.

.

.

.

Chiai estaba ansiosa estaba en el aeropuerto con Rin esperando a que el avión de Sayumi aterrizará, el día de ayer no habían salido como habían planeado, prefirieron relajarse en el spa del hotel para poder ir con su amiga a conocer el lugar y disfrutarlo las tres como debe ser.

—Tranquila, Chiai, ya debe estar por-

—¡Chiai, Rin! ¡Chicas!

Ambas miraron hacia adelante para ver a la modelo correr para llegar a ellas, y éstas hicieron lo mismo emocionadas por el reencuentro.

—¡Oh Dios! Te extrañamos tanto —Rin rió al oír la voz de su amiga casi al borde de las lágrimas, siempre había sido muy sentimental, muy diferente a Sayumi y a ella misma, siempre tenía que llevar pañuelos por si Chiai empezaba a llorar.

—Estoy bien —el corazón de Sayumi se conmovió ante la sincera bienvenida—, y ya estamos juntas.

Rin dejó que Sayumi se hiciera cargo de su alborotada y sensible amiga, hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa.

—Sayumi, ¿y tu maleta?

Ella alzó la vista.

—Ah sí… bueno tengo que decirles algo y-

—Ustedes deben ser las amigas de Sayumi —Y ambas chicas boquearon al ver como el hombre que investigaron y encontraron por la web hace unos meses atrás se quitaba las gafas y soltaba las maletas -una con un estampado de la torre Eiffel que era muy femenino y conocido para que fuera del hombre-, que traía arrastrando—. Soy Sesshōmaru Taishō. Un gusto.

Y ellas gritaron.

 **Me fue difícil escribir este capítulo en particular, tuve que hacer varios cálculos para que la diferencia horaria fuera la correcta y demás, todo un dolor de cabeza pues no soy amiga de los números la mayoría de las veces, pero aquí está, espero les haya gustado. Besos.**

 ***El vuelo de Sayumi y Sesshōmaru duro 10 horas y 30 minutos, salieron de Los Ángeles a las 14:00 del lunes y llegaron a las 00:30 de la madrugada del martes horario EE. UU; lo cual en Londres serían las 8:30 a.m. del martes.**

 **FiraLili**

 **24/02/18**


End file.
